Sealant materials are often applied to a surface for sealing or for otherwise covering the surface, including any joints associated therewith. There presently exist a vast number of sealant materials that serve these purposes for different articles of manufacture. However, in certain circumstances, it may be desirable for sealant materials to serve other additional purposes depending on the components or articles of manufacture to which the sealant materials are applied.
For example, in some industries, such as the furniture, appliance or automotive industries, joints are often part of a show surface, and are thus visible to a user or consumer. Accordingly, one desirable characteristic for a sealant material covering a joint is to provide a generally smooth or continuously or controlled patterned surface that is cosmetically pleasing. If colorant is not already included in the sealant, but a color is desirable, preferably the sealant material is paintable or otherwise coatable.
As another example, it may be desirable for a sealant material to be compatible with other components of an article of manufacture. For instance, it may be desirable for a sealant material to provide a relatively smooth and consistent surface such that a component of an article of manufacture may be contacted with that sealant material without surface inconsistencies of the sealant material showing or reading through the component.
Certain assembly operations in the aforenoted industries and others, require that a sealant material be heated along with the article to which it is applied. For instance, some priming or painting operations are conducted at elevated temperatures. Thus, another desirable trait for certain sealants is that they exhibit attractive temperature response characteristics for a desired application (e.g., a sealant material preferably does not exhibit random oozing, bubbling, rippling, or the like).